1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an apparatus for releasably attaching wall hangings to a vertical structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall hangings such as calendars are typically mounted to walls through primitive attachment devices, which include driving nails or pins through the wall hanging and into the wall. Adhesive means such as glue are also used. However, the aforementioned attachment devices present several disadvantages. Foremost, nailing or gluing hangings into walls creates unwanted damage, including holes and stains on the wall hanging and wall.
Hanging calendars create a particular problem because they typically contain multiple pages, where each page represents one month or other time period. In order to access all the pages, the user must repeatedly remove and reattach the calendar to the wall. Such actions may result in wall damage. Moreover, use of the prior art attachment devices can become cumbersome and tedious, requiring the user to repeatedly pin and remove the calendar.